


It takes them a while to get there

by HaleyElizabeth



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyElizabeth/pseuds/HaleyElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles make love. But these things don't happen overnight. It takes them a while to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes them a while to get there

**i.**  
  
Stiles realizes that he and Derek are no longer enemies.  
  
They're sitting in the abandoned subway car that the pack calls home. Scott is showing Boyd a new move he's learned, while Erica and Isaac are hunched over homework that Derek makes them complete. Stiles is sitting on the mangled seats, hands on his knees, watching Scott and Boyd. He can't move his body the way that they do. He isn't as fast or as strong. But maybe if he watches close enough, carefully enough, he'll pick up on something that can help him later.  
  
Derek sits down beside him, and doesn't say a word. He hands him a beer, half-warm because they don't have a fridge, and twists the top off of his own, taking a long sip.  
  
"You know I'm underage, right?"  
  
That earns him an annoyed look and one raised eyebrow. Derek reaches to take the beer back and Stiles swats his hand away. "I'm just saying."  
  
Derek makes what is a mixture between a snort and a chortle, and still says nothing.  
  
Stiles takes a swig of the beer and goes back to watching Scott and Boyd, his eyes struggling to keep up with their frantic movements back and forth. Fucking werewolves.  
  
"I can teach you. You're going to need to know how to protect yourself."  
  
The offer is quiet, and takes Stiles by surprise. He turns to look at Derek and nods. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
 **ii.**  
  
Derek realizes that he and Stiles are friends.  
  
It's Derek's birthday, and even though he has more important things to worry about, Isaac refuses to let him not celebrate, even if it's something small. (Derek thinks it has something to do with Isaac not being allowed to really celebrate his own birthdays as a kid.)  
  
The pack is all there; Isaac, Erica, Scott, and Boyd. Stiles comes, too, because he's a permanent fixture in pack sessions now, so much so that it's almost possible to forget that he's human, and not wolf.  
  
Almost possible. He's still too breakable, too fragile, to forget completely.  
  
They sing an off-key rendition of happy birthday and Erica puts a piece of cake in front of each of them, chatting excitedly about how she made it herself. Derek doesn't eat, but watches them. Listens to them laugh and tell jokes and tries to remember how to get his body to relax.  
  
When he looks over, Stiles has stolen his piece of cake, half of it already shoveled into his mouth. Derek raises an eyebrow and his lips pull into a thin, irritated line. The spoon, piled with the chocolate cake and icing, hovers between the plate and Stiles' hanging open mouth.  
  
Slowly, the human moves the spoon across the space between them, pushing it against Derek's lips. "Choo choo. Here comes the train."  
  
The alpha glowers and opens his mouth, letting the food slip between his lips. As much as he would like to be annoyed, he actually finds himself letting out a laugh with the rest of them.  
  
 **iii.**  
  
Stiles realizes that he and Derek might be more than friends.  
  
He's not sure when he starts considering himself part of the pack, but it happens. His father questions why exactly there are suddenly people who seem to fall asleep in Stiles' room every night, but doesn't push it when Stiles can't answer his questions. The same way he asks them why they don't crash at Scott's place, and doesn't push it when they can't answer him.  
  
It becomes a rarity that he wakes up without Isaac curled against his chest, Boyd on the other side of him, with Erica lying on top of them all, her head on his shoulder. He feels odd and uncomfortable when he doesn't have to wake them up in the morning for school, make them breakfast, check their homework.  
  
Sometimes, though... sometimes he wakes up and it isn't just them. Sometimes he wakes up to the three of them having moved to the floor, or the guest bedroom, and there's another, bigger, stronger body against his back. Sometimes he wakes up with Derek's bare chest against his shoulder blades, the stubble on his face rubbing against Stiles' neck.  
  
"Why don't you stay here every night?" Stiles asks him one day. He's getting ready for school, tugging on a pair of jeans over his boxers, while Derek lies in the bed he just left, watching him with hooded eyes.  
  
Derek frowns. "I do."  
  
The answer catches Stiles by surprise, and he pauses with his hands on his zipper. "But... okay, what, do you sneak in after I go to sleep and sneak out before I wake up?"  
  
When Derek doesn't answer, the human boy snorts and shakes his head, continuing to get dressed. "You're so creepy." But, actually, he's just happy that Derek's not sleeping in the subway anymore.  
  
"Don't sneak in anymore. Use the front door." He says before he leaves, catching Derek's gaze and holding it. The alpha just nods, before pulling the blanket over his face and snuggling back into the bed.  
  
 **iv.**  
  
Derek realizes that he and Stiles are in love.  
  
The pack has more or less, officially unofficially moved into the Stilinski house. Somewhere between Stiles telling his dad that they didn't have anywhere else to go, and Derek helping him pay rent while he looked for a new job, Mr. Stilinski grew accustomed to the concept.  
  
They do movie night once a week. It was Stiles' idea. Keeps them all grounded, and connected. It isn't just the six of them. Jackson and Lydia come. (Jackson, a werewolf now, still refuses to officially join the pack. Though, in Derek's mind, he already has.) Allison comes when she can sneak away from her family, which is about every other week. Sometimes, Jackson brings Danny, and sometimes Danny brings his boyfriend, Matt.  
  
Tonight, they're watching The Lost Boys. Lydia, Allison, and Scott share a single recliner. (Scott sitting in the seat with Allison in his lap, Lydia on the arm of the chair.) Erica, Isaac, and Boyd lie on their stomachs on the floor, completely entranced by the eighties style vampires on the screen in front of them. Jackson lies on the couch, taking up the entire thing like he owns the place, in typical Jackson fashion.  
  
Stiles walks into the living room, holding a bag of popcorn. His eyes flicker from the couch to Derek, who is sitting in the other recliner. He goes to sit down on the floor, next to Boyd, but Derek pats his lap. That seems to be all the encouragement Stiles needs, because he quickly clambers against Derek, his back leaning against his chest like when they sleep.  
  
For a moment, the room goes still. Every pair of eyes in the room turns to look at the boys. But it only lasts the one moment. Everyone goes back to the movie immediately after, completely unphased by the newest development.  
  
It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?  
  
Derek presses his lips against the pulse point on Stiles' neck, completely satisfied when Stiles purrs in response.  
  
 **v.**  
  
It's a mutual decision that they're ready to make love.  
  
They don't have an anniversary, a way to gauge the time that they've been together, like this. Honestly, they're not sure when it happened, really. When Derek started sneaking in, or when he moved in? When they started touching, kissing, holding? When Stiles got asked to prom- for the first time in his life- and he said "no, sorry, I have a boyfriend?" No, they aren't sure when it happened. But they know that it happened.  
  
Stiles' bedroom is their bedroom now. Derek keeps his clothes alongside Stiles' in the drawers, and the always smell like one another. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd share the guest room down the hall, though it's not uncommon for them to sneak in and slither between the sheets with their alpha an his mate.  
  
Not tonight, though. Tonight the bedroom door is locked. Derek moves silently around the room, only discernible by his slight shadow. Stiles watches him from the bed, leaning against the headboard.  
  
He is relaxed. They've talked about this. There is nothing he wants more.  
  
Derek comes up to the bedside table, setting something down that Stiles can't see, before he gets on his knees on the bed. He hovers over Stiles for a moment, and the smaller male can actually feel his eyes on him, sweeping over him like a brand, marking him without physical touch.

"Come here."

Stiles moans the words, his legs falling open so that Derek can kneel between them. It seems to happen so quickly after that. He kisses him hard and hot, their mouths blending together. Derek pulls Stiles' lower lip into his mouth, sucking it until it's tender and bruised, but Stiles doesn't care because it feels good, so good, so fucking good.

Stiles' hands find the hem of Derek's shirt, dragging it over his muscled torso and pulling it over his head, tossing it into the blackness of the bedroom. He runs his fingers along the sinuous body hovering over him. His mouth latches onto a collar bone, licking, sucking, and biting, and Derek moans into his ear.

When Derek reaches for Stiles' shirt, the younger male doesn't protest, lifting his arms to help him get the damn thing off. He knew, you know, how much he wanted this. But he didn't realize how much he needed it. How needy he was to have Derek, all of Derek, like this, until they were almost there.

Derek seems to be taking his time, though. Slowly, he moves Stiles onto his back, coming over him. His mouth finds one nipple, latching on and sucking until Stiles is keening high in his throat, arching off the bed. He tries to thrust his hips up to meet Derek's body, but Derek keeps him pinned down with three fingers, his only show of superhuman strength.

The alpha moves to the other nipple, sucking, showing it the same attention as the other, until Stiles can't keep his mouth closed anymore. "Jesus mother fuck Derek please fuck I need to Derek please please please PLEASE."

Derek pulls back and chuckles, but seems willing to oblige him. He moves down the bed fingers deftly latching onto Stiles' pants, sliding them over his hips and yanking them off his legs, as gently as he can. Stiles doesn't bother waiting, and yanks his boxers off himself. He wraps his own hand around his already too hard cock, moaning wildly and pumping himself. He needs to cum, and he needs to cum now.

Derek grows, taking his wrist and pushing his hand away. Stiles is a breath away from launching a complaint before Derek's tongue rolls up the length of him, and he has to bite into his already sore lower lip to keep from screaming.

Like he's done this a thousand times, like he knows Stiles' body like his own, Derek wraps his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking him gently, and then moving down, creating suction, until he's deep throating him, and Stiles groans obscenely. His one regret about this scenario is that he can't see Derek's face.

Even so, it doesn't take long. With Derek sucking him and Stiles fucking Derek's mouth, he cums hard, crying out Derek's name, his head bucking backwards and hitting the headboard as his hips thrust up rapidly. Derek swallows his release, and doesn't move his mouth away until he's completely spent, until it's painful to continue touching him.

The moment that the alpha is off of him, Stiles grabs him around the neck, yanking him to his mouth. Kissing him is different this time. He still tastes like Derek, but he also tastes like something new, and strange, and Stiles takes his time licking and sucking different parts of his mouth, trying to decide if he likes it.

They stay like this for a long time. Harsh kisses and panting breaths, Derek's big hands cupping Stiles' back to keep him steady.

Eventually, though, Stiles wants more.

"I'm ready. Come on."

Derek nods his head, pulling back. He stands up off the bed, and Stiles can make out the sound of clothing hitting the floor. He hears a bottle open, a squirting noise, and then Derek hisses. But not in the bad way.

When he gets back into the bed, he moves his body so his back is leaning against the headboard. "Come here, little one." He says in that deep, rumbling, wolfy way of his, and Stiles feels the breath get knocked out of him.

He moves quickly, straddling Derek's waist, wrapping his legs around the bigger male. Derek keeps him elevated with his hands on his ass and then- Oh, fuck. He feels two fingers probing against his entrance. They've done this before, Stiles is no stranger to it, but it feels good all the same.

Derek fucks him with his fingers until Stiles is keening again. It happens quickly after that. Stiles sees Derek's eyes flash red, and then he's slamming into him. Not hard enough to tear, but hard enough to make him wince, pushing his face against Derek's shoulder, letting out a moan of pain.

"Shh. I've got you." Derek's body goes still, waiting for permission to keep going. When Stiles starts kissing his neck, he takes it as his cue, and slowly starts thrusting his hips upwards, fucking Stiles. Their mouths find each other, swallowing each other's moans and cries of pleasure.

Stiles can feel it when Derek cums. He throws his head back and he fucking _howls,_ eyes turned completely red, fangs extended as he fills Stiles up. It's the most terrifying and most beautiful thing he's ever seen all at the same time, and part of him knows he's never loved Derek more than he does in that moment.

In the aftermath, sticky and sweaty and burning hot, they lie together in the dark room, breathing in the scent of sex that clouds the air.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, Stiles."


End file.
